Min Yoongi
by Beta Blocker
Summary: "Yoongi-Hyung itu badannya doang yang mungil, mini, ngegemesin, tapi congornya beuh!" [BTS - MinYoon - BL Jimin x Yoongi]
1. Chapter 1

_Cinta itu tidak buta, begitukan?_

* * *

 **Kata Mereka.**

"Eh, liat tuh pasangan mesra abad ini,"

Jungkook yang tengah memainkan _sedotan_ yang terendam dalam jus jeruk miliknya itupun seketika menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Taehyung. Di sana, arah jarum jam sembilan tepatnya pintu masuk kantin sekolah, terlihat dua orang yang sangat familiar untuk mereka tengah berjalan beriringan memasuki kantin.

"Jimin itu saban hari makan apa sih?" Namjoon, yang lebih tua dari dua bocah di seberangnya itu mulai angkat bicara, membuat atensi Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali pada perbincangan siang itu.

"Maksudnya?" Jungkook mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Meh," Taehyung menyela perkataan Namjoon yang bahkan belum sempat ia ucapkan.

"Tau sendiri kan, Min Yoongi, sunbae kita satu itu sadisnya gak nanggung."

"Iya juga sih." Taehyung, beserta Namjoon mengangguk affirmatif, sedangkan Jungkook masih terdiam atas ketidak-tahuannya.

"Yoongi-Hyung itu badannya aja yang mungil, mini, ngegemesin, lha bandingin aja deh, badan Yoongi-Hyung sama badan lo lo pada, jauh, _man!"_ Taehyung berujar dengan semangat namun dengan volume suara yang kecil. Kantin mereka tidak sebesar kantin sekolah internasional, apalagi kedua pasang kekasih itu duduk hanya berjarak dua bangku dari mereka.

"Eh, jangan noleh juga, _bego!"_ Jungkook, yang sebenarnya ingin membuktikan dan membandingkan sendiri perkataan Taehyung, dengan polos menoleh ke arah Jimin dan Yoongi, bermaksud mengamatinya sebelum tangan Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya _menoyor_ gemas kepalanya dan memutar ke posisi semula dengan paksa.

"Iya juga sih, Yoongi _sunbae_ itu _imut_ kok." Jungkook berbisik pelan.

"Tapi congornya, bro–" Namjoon kembali berbicara, sebentar melirik ke arah _sunbae_ nya di group rapper underground bentukan Hoseok itu takut-takut dan penuh kewaspadaan. Kalau Yoongi tahu ia sedang dibicarakan, _kan berabe._

"–beuh gak tahan gue! Kalo lagi marah makian dari berbagai negara bakal keluar dari congornya yang tipis, kata-katanya itu lho, gak di lirik rap gak di kehidupan nyata sama-sama sadis." Namjoon berbicara sambil terkikik pelan.

"Bener!" Taehyung membenarkan. "Gue pernah pinjem CD _mixtape_ group kalian, eh lo tau gak Kook?"

Jungkook adalah yang paling awam soal Yoongi, karena memang ia adalah murid pindahan dari Daegu. "Tau ngapa?"

"Kalo lo dengerin Yoongi-Hyung ngerap pake _headset,_ udah kaya orangnya langsung ngebacot depan muka lo, sekuah-kuahnya muncrat ke muka!"

"Segitunya? _Lebeh_ lo!" Jungkook berucap jenaka, Taehyung adalah manusia paling hiperaktif di muka bumi, bisa jadi semua kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah _khayal_ belaka.

"Seriusan deh!"

"Buset, berisik lo pada! Itu demit ngelirik kemari tuh!"

* * *

 **(Kalau) Kata Yoongi.**

"Mau pesen apa lo?"

"Eh, mbok ya yang romantis dikit hyung, sama pacar sendiri judes amat." Jimin sengaja menyindir memang, kekasihnya itu dari segi wajah memang menggemaskan, tapi aura dan cara bicaranya itu, demi Tuhan, terkadang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Najis!" Pemuda pucat itu membalas jengah. Sebenarnya ia malas beranjak dari bangku nyamannya di kelas, hari ini ia hanya ingin berdiam diri dan menulis lirik lagu, _mood_ nya sedang baik dan inspirasi dari berbagai aspek terserap masuk begitu saja dalam kepalanya yang kecil. Jika kekasihnya yang kekanakan ini tidak merengek-rengek pada dirinya untuk menemani makan siang mungkin satu lagu sudah selesai ia kerjakan.

"Anak perawan gak boleh judes, ntar gak laku." Jimin terkekeh geli membuat kedua mata Yoongi memicing tajam.

"Trus, lo mau selingkuhin gue gitu?"

"Kalau hati ini tak lagi mampu menanggung beban, mau dikatakan apa lagi, sayangku? Kanda tak sanggup." Jimin memejamkan mata dengan sebelah tangan di dada, maksud hati ingin terlihat puitis tapi malah terlihat menjijikan di mata Yoongi.

"Elo, ya, gue bilangin, jangan keseringan main sama Taehyung, jadi gitu kan ikutan bangor!" Yoongi agak mendekat ke arah Jimin dan menepuk pelan pipi gembulnya. "Lagian, kalo lo selingkuhin gue, gue gak segen buat ngebiri punya lo."

Jimin bergidik ngeri. "Ya ampun, gue lupa punya pacar psikopat."

"Baidewei, temen lo tuh, sama gebetannya sapa itu anak baru, si Jungkook, sama Namjoon ngelirik-lirik ke sini mulu, sambil bisik-bisik lagi kaya cewe ngerubungin katalog beha, jadi curiga gue."

"Perasaanmu aja yang kelewat peka kali tuh, orang mereka anteng gitu." Jimin ikut melirik ke arah tiga orang yang kini tengah menunduk dan menahan tawa di seberang meja.

"Tuh kan tuh kan, pas gue noleh sana Namjoon kaya _sweatdrop_ gitu, satronin yuk, biar gue kepret satu-satu."

Yoongi pun dengan cepat beranjak dari bangku duduknya, menarik tangan Jimin untuk segera mengikutinya mendekati kumpulan teman-temannya yang lain.

Taehyung, Jungkook dan Namjoon terdiam waspada saat salah satu dari mereka mulai menyadari gerak-gerik Yoongi yang mulai curiga, mulut terkunci rapat, tangan terlipat di atas meja persis seperti murid-murid yang menunggu pembagian kertas ujian.

"Halo, gaes, apa kabar nih? Sehat ngana?" Yoongi menyapa ringan seraya mendudukkan diri pada bangku yang tersisa, di ikuti oleh Jimin yang duduk di seberang Yoongi tepat di sebelah Taehyung. Tangannya menyikut rusuk Taehyung pelan sampai sahabatnya itu meringis pelan.

"Ngomongin gue ya kalian?" Yoongi menatap tepat pada bola mata masing-masing orang, diselingi senyum tipis manis yang membuat Jimin jatuh cinta berkali-kali, tapi menjadi lain cerita untuk yang lain. Senyum Yoongi di rasa lebih mematikan daripada bisa racun ular mamba, bahkan Namjoon sempat tersedak saat sebelah tangan Yoongi menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Jungkook, apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangku?" Yoongi langsung menembak pada sasaran, bertanya pada anak baru itu dirasa merupakan langkah yang paling logis. Jungkook berusia jauh lebih muda dari mereka semua, berkat otaknya yang jenius bocah sekolah menengah pertama itu bahkan mampu melompati dua kelas sekaligus. Yoongi juga banyak mendengar desas-desus yang tersebar seperti virus influenza di sekolahnya, bahwa anak baru bernama Jeon Jungkook menjadi primadona baru sekolah karena ia juga seorang dewa olahraga, seorang yang sportif tidak mungkin berbohong dan takut mengakui kesalahan, bukan?

"Mereka pada bilang, kalo Yoongi-sunbae itu _imut."_ Terdengar deru napas penuh kelegaan dari Taehyung dan Namjoon. "Tapi mulut Yoongi-sunbae itu sadis, berkuah." Taehyung menatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang sekarang menjadi pujaannya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar, sedang Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengendikkan bahu. Perut Taehyung mencelos, dalam kepalanya tengah menari-nari bayangan di mana ia terikat pada tiang, tak berdaya dan ketakutan, di depannya ada Jimin yang memegang cambuk bersiap melukainya kapanpun Yoongi memberi perintah. Jimin memang sahabat dekatnya, tapi tetap saja kan bocah bantet itu tengah kasmaran, dan pria kasmaran biasanya berlaku tidak berdasarkan logika.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Namjoon? Well, bisa dibilang agak mengenaskan. Yoongi menatapnya yang tengah menunduk, wajahnya datar sekali namun Namjoon begitu yakin Yoongi tengah menyiapkan sebuah rencana pembalasan dendam mengerikan saat dirinya tak sengaja melihat seringai tipis yang tercetak pada bibir kakak kelasnya. Anggap saja Namjoon di kehidupan sebelumnya adalah pengkhianat bangsa, sehingga ia dihukum dengan mempunyai sunbae galak seperti Yoongi.

Yoongi menarik sebuah napas panjang sebelum berbicara dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut.

 _Ya ampun, Yoongi-Hyung abis makan embek apa ya, kok napasnya amis._ Batin Taehyung.

 _Dia gak sikat gigi apa ya dari semalem gue traktir makan sate kambing? Buset baunya naudubilah._ Batin Jimin.

 _Cuek, apa adanya, judes. Musti gue tiru nih model-modelan yang begini._ Batin Jungkook.

"Gaes, gue sih gak peduli ya sebenernya kalian mau ngomongin gue apa, tapi kalo bisa langsung omongin itu depan muka gue, kalo ada yang gak _srek_ sama gue bilang, jangan bahas belakang gini dong, kan jatuhnya jadi ghibah."

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Maaf lo, Hyung. Kita gak ada maksud kok."

"Iya, gapapa. Lain kali bilang aja langsung. Masalah congor gue, ya gini congor gue. Kadang gak bisa ngerem, seenggaknya gue sinkron dari apa yang ada di kepala gue sama bacotan gue, kalo ada yang pernah tersinggung sama itu, gue minta maaf."

"Terlebih sama lo, Jun. Gue kan sering marah-marahin lo pas di basecamp gara-gara lo banyak meleng."

"Maafin gue juga, Hyung." Namjoon jadi terharu sendiri, ternyata Yoongi segini baik hati.

"Iya gue maafin. Udah ya, gue pamit mau balik kelas, yuk, Jim."

* * *

 **Bagi Jimin.**

Yoongi berjalan mendahului Jimin, menyusuri lorong sekolah yang lumayan ramai karena jam istirahat masih berlangsung. Yoongi mengerutkan kening seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban ujian Bahasa saat sedang berjalan.

Jimin yang tengah memainkan game di ponselnya tiba-tiba terhenti mendadak saat dirasa tubuhnya menabrak sebuah punggung.

"Eh, kok ngerem mendadak? Ada penumpang nyegat nih?"

Yoongi berbalik, sebal. "Lo pikir gue kenek kopaja?"

"Ngapa lagi sih, sayang?"

Yoongi secara tiba-tiba mendekat dan meraih pipi Jimin, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan. Sederhana saja, ia ingin kekasihnya itu merasakan cinta dalam setiap sentuhannya yang minim karena sebenarnya Yoongi tidak begitu menyukai _skinship._

"Jim, aku gak ngerti kamu ini bisa cinta sama aku karena apa, karena jujur aja aku cinta sama kamu karena kamu gigih banget pas pedekate. Tapi aku pingin kamu tau, sesadis apa congorku ini, aku cuma pengen ungkapin kejujuran…"

"…kamu boleh dengerin omongan yang lain, terserah kamu nilai aku seperti apa, yang pasti aku ini apa adanya depan kamu, gak dibikin-bikin."

Jimin tersenyum, meraih kedua tangan Yoongi yang bertengger manis pada pipinya, meremasnya pelan.

"Tuh kan pasti lagi pengen ngomong serius pake aku kamu, biasanya lo gue, iya kok, aku tahu banget kamu itu kaya gimana, gak inget apa gimana aku jungkir balik Cuma buat dapetin atensi kamu, aku ini cinta apa adanya kok sama kamu…"

"…aku cinta bagaimanapun keadaan congormu, Hyung."

"So sweet, deh."

Momen romantis mereka agak terganggu saat terdengar paduan suara "Ciyeeeeeeee…" yang menggema di seantero lorong sekolah.

"Heh, ngiri aja lo pada! Bubar gak, gue colokin mata lo satu-satu nih!"

Tuh kan, Yoongi balik sadis lagi.

* * *

 _Cinta memang tidak buta, tetapi terkadang membuat tuli._

 _Seperti yang dialami Park Jimin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Cieee…LDR-an cieeee…**

Drabble

.

Yoongi, pemuda dengan mulut pedas fenomenal itu kini hanya berbaring sebal menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang membosankan.

Di sebelah ia berbaring, terdapat beberapa buku dan komik yang terlihat telah dibuka asal-asalan dan sengaja dilempar kesana-sini. Ia hanya mencebik kesal saat melihat hasil tingkahnya sendiri yang tak pelak membuat kamarnya tidak kalah berantakan dengan dapur saat ibunya mencoba beberapa resep yang ia pelajari melalui internet dan lebih sering berakhir gagal tersebut.

Ia hanya sedang bosan, lalu jengkel, kemudian _rindu._

Park Jimin, kekasih yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu kini tengah berada di Tokyo, menghabiskan waktu dua minggu dari liburan musim panas sekaligus mengunjungi ayahnya yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan asing dan tengah ditugaskan di ibu kota negara Jepang tersebut.

"Ugh…ugh…sial sial sial kok hari ini ngana belom _video call_ gue sih?" Tangannya meraih bantal dan menggigitnya sebal. "Gak tau kangennya itu nohok banget kayak gini, dasar bantet gak peka'an aaaargh!"

Ternyata gengsi-nya Min Yoongi lebih menang ketimbang cintanya sama Park Jimin.

.

Yoongi kembali menuju kamarnya yang telah rapi setelah secara _ekspress_ ia menghabiskan seporsi _jjajangmyeon_ sebagai menu makan malamnya, maaf-maaf saja, ibunya kembali berulah dengan hampir membakar habis seisi rumah mereka karena lagi-lagi percobaan gagal di dapur.

Yoongi menjadi sangat _moody_ hari ini, ia melangkahkan kaki dengan malas menuju kamar dan langsung berniat tidur saja.

Tetapi saat matanya menangkap ponselnya yang masih ia pasang _silent-mode_ itu tengah berkedip di tengah tempat tidur, ia jadi tak sampai hati.

Jimin sudah mencoba menghubunginya berulang kali, tapi Yoongi menolaknya dengan alasan yang sebenarnya sangat _girly._

Ck.

Namun kekasihnya itu nampak tidak akan menyerah, karena ponsel itu kembali berkedip dan foto Jimin terpampang nyata pada layar datarnya.

Yoongi meraih ponselnya malas, lalu menggeser tombol hijau yang tertera di sana dengan berat hati.

" _ **Yeoboseo, Hyungie?"**_

"Hm?"

" _ **Eits, gue ini nelponnya SLI lho sayang, pulsanya mahal, balesnya ham hem ham hem gitu doang."**_

"Terus gue musti jawab gimana?"

" _ **Apa kek, yang romantis dikit ngapa jadi pacar."**_

"Masih pacar lo nih gue?"

" _ **Eh, iya ya udah enggak, hihihihi."**_

Mendengarnya Yoongi melotot horror, emosinya entah kenapa tengah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

" _ **Jangan keburu nyembur dulu, kan gue belum selesai ngomong, kamu ini bukan pacar lagi tapi udah jadi calon masa depan aku."**_

Yang lebih tua memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, eits, tapi tiba-tiba kedua pipinya merona.

 _Hamdalaaaah Jimin enggak liat._ Batin Yoongi dalam hati.

"Dasar bantet, gue gak kena ya gombalan garing lo, mamam tuh masa depan. Lagian lo abis ngapain aja seharian ini? Kok baru nelpon gue sekarang?"

" _ **Sibuk nih guenya."**_

"Sibuk godain cewek sana kali lo, lo kan jelalatan anaknya."

" _ **Ih, kok tau? Bapak kamu peramal ya?"**_

"Gak mutu! Bosen! Basi! Bapak gue tukang ledeng bukan peramal!"

" _ **Oh bapak kamu tukang ledeng? Pantesan aja kamu bisa banget benerin hati aku yang bocor-bocor ini eaaaaa"**_

"Hoek, Chim. Kalo gak ada perlu gue tutup nih, ngantuk tau!"

Yoongi semakin sebal mendengar tawa cekikikan Jimin dari seberang, ia mulai membaringkan tubuh kurusnya di atas tempat tidur, menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga sebelum ia mendengar Jimin mulai mengoceh kembali.

" _ **Hyung, dengerin dulu. Maaf ya hari ini aku telat nelpon, telat video call, mamah aku tiba-tiba sakit terus pingsan gitu aja di dapur,"**_

"Hah? Terus _Jumma_ gak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Yoongi seketika terlonjak dan duduk, membuat sedikit pening menyerang kepalanya.

" _ **Dokter bilang sih Cuma kecapean, ya sebenernya sih aku pengen mamah hamil lagi gitu biar aku punya dede."**_

"Hush. Mamah kamu itu udah umur, gak baik juga kalo hamil lagi, udah anggep aja Yoonjae itu adek ngana juga, bawa pulang kerumah juga gak papa kok, bisa disuruh ngepel atau paling gak suruh aja beli jajan di warung."

Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak hati menghantam dada Yoongi keras-keras, merasa begitu bersalah karena telah berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang kekasihnya itu. Yoongi tahu betul sifat Jimin memang terkadang kekanakan dan susah diatur, tetapi ia juga tahu pasti bahwa bocah itu adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas hati dan kepercayaan yang telah ia berikan dengan penuh kepadanya.

" _ **Hyung, aku minta maaf ya udah telat ngehubunginnya, jangan bikin status gitu lagi dong kesannya aku ini pacar gak perhatian banget."**_

"Abisnya kangeeeeen Chim, hoi!"

" _ **Nah ini kan udah aku telpon, udah berkurang kan kangennya hihihihi lagian kalo mamah udah baikan dua hari lagi aku balik ke Seoul kok."**_

"Yaudah yaudah, sorry."

" _ **Hu'um. Gak apa-apa kok, tadi katanya ngantuk, sana tidur gih!"**_

"Chim?"

" _ **Hmm?"**_

"Jangan pernah selewengin gue."

" _ **Iya, janji enggak."**_

"Yaudah sana tidur gih!"

" _ **Hu'um. Good night, Hyungie."**_

"Hm. Night, Chim."

.

 _Buat seseorang yang jaraknya dua jam naik pesawat dari tempat gue sekarang ongkang-ongkang kaki, kangen gue belum tuntas kalo lo belum nongol langsung di hadepan gue, cepet pulang!_

 _Btw, GWS, Jumma :"(_

 **Fin.**

APA SIH GUE, ARGH!


End file.
